It is well-known that proper stretching techniques before and after engaging in a physical activity are important to prevent injury and promote physical fitness. Proper stretching also assists in obtaining the correct form for particular physical activities, such as sports. For example, medical experts have found that stretching prior to engaging in a game of golf helps promote a fluid, full golf swing, which can improve performance during the game.
Some known stretching devices and methods include those that are fixed in a single position and are designed to be affixed or attached to a wall or another rigid structure. These devices are not portable or foldable for compact storage and transport. Accordingly, these devices provide limited usefulness, particularly in situations where a user desires to stretch at an outdoor location or where the user desires the ability to use the stretching device at multiple locations.
Some prior-art stretching devices utilize one or more moving parts, such as pulleys, mechanical devices, pivoting components, sliding mechanisms, and the like. It is well-known in the mechanical arts that moving parts tend to wear and break over time more quickly than non-moving parts. Accordingly, such stretching devices tend to require more maintenance and upkeep, and, if broken, will require replacement, resulting in the inability to use the device until the replacement occurs. Additionally, stretching devices with moving parts are typically more expensive and complicated to manufacture, as well as, more complicated to use. For example, if pivoting components were used in the stretching device, this would typically require pivot holes to be made in the device along with pivot pins. Thus, the device would need to be sufficiently thick to form the pivot holes and receive the pivoting pins. This would limit the choices of materials that could be used and require a more complicated design. The device would need to be sufficiently rigid for the pivoting structure to retain its shape and configuration during use.
Other stretching devices include rigid tools such as poles, sticks, and rods. These stretching devices have limited portability and limited usefulness. They do not fold into a more compact form for convenient storage and transport. The stretches that can be utilized with these devices are very limited because of the rigid, non-pliable structure.
Elastic or resilient bands are known, but are primarily designed for strength training, not stretching. Accordingly, the resistance provided by resilient bands are not conducive to gentle, safe stretching. Resilient bands also promote poor stretching techniques as they tend to bounce and jerk, which can cause injury. This bounce effect can lead to unintended overextended stretching, erratic tension application, and can force an individual to exert more force than is proper for the stretch. The risk of injury is increased for individuals with limited flexibility and strength, such as the elderly.
Many prior-art stretching devices include a pair of gripping handles, one for each hand of the user. The pair of gripping handles is usually fixed at a location on the body of the device. This configuration limits use of the device to stretches that can be performed by the user gripping the device at the particular location required by the fixed placement of the pair of gripping handles. Additionally, the fixed location of the gripping handles is not a one-size-fits-all solution, as the location will be optimal for some individuals, yet uncomfortable for other individuals who have a different arm span.
Some prior-art stretching devices utilize loops as handles, which may inhibit proper tension against the user's gripping hands. Also, loop handles limit orientation of the user's hands.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a stretching device that is portable and compact; durable; easy and inexpensive to manufacture; easy to use, store, and transport; promotes safe and proper stretching techniques; and provides flexibility of use for multiple arm-span lengths and multiple types of stretches, as discussed above.